U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,827, issued 12 Jan. 1988 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes an electric fuel pump for a motor vehicle including a vapor separating pump, a high pressure pump, and an electric motor for driving rotating elements in each pump. Such electric fuel pumps are commonly mounted inside a fuel tank of the vehicle by a clamp on a pipe attached to a panel of the fuel tank as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,867, issued 24 November 1992 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, or on a plastic reservoir in the fuel tank such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,884, issued 7 Aug. 1990 and assigned to the assignee of this invention. To minimize the transmission of vibrations of the electric fuel pump to the fuel tank, it is known to interpose an elastic isolator of rubber or like material between the pump and either the clamp or the reservoir and, in some embodiments, to form the isolator with monolithic ribs. It is also known to rigidly mount a plastic cage in the fuel tank and to suspend the electric fuel pump inside the cage either by resilient fingers integral with the cage engaging the sides, top and bottom of the pump or by springs between cage and the top and bottom of the pump. A vibration isolating mounting according to this invention is an improvement over the above described fuel pump mounting arrangements.